


Feather

by ArtFoxLife



Series: Malec drabbles [6]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Homecoming, M/M, POV Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtFoxLife/pseuds/ArtFoxLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec comes home to an unsuspected suprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Another chapter. I update daily, do not hesitate to inbox me with any ideas or prompts.  
> Prompt: feather
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and the world belongs to an amazing Cassandra Clare

Coming home always makes Alec smile. He always feels like a piece of puzzle he was missing just clicked into place. Normally Magnus would welcome him with a kiss and dirty innuendo and filled him in on the movie he was watching. 

This time things were a little different.

Upon entering Alec was hit with a sight of feathers filling the air and flying across the room and hystrical warlock running around with a torn pillow. It took about 10 seconds for Alec to notice what Magnus was running away from.

It seems Church is having a really bad day.


End file.
